The prior art is replete with tube straightening apparatus as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,531,728; 4,282,737; 2,415,104 and 2,755,761.
While these previously patented items are adequate for their intended purpose, they are deficient for one or more of the following reasons; undue mechanical complexity; restricted area of application of force; complexity of set up and adjustment; and failure to apply force along the running length of the tube.
Up until the present time no one has developed a simple, efficient, lightweight, tube straightening apparatus that can be quickly deployed to straighten out thin walled tubular structures, such as are found in corral fences. Furthermore, no one previously has thought of a rolling fulcrum for this type of a device, so that the straightening forces can be applied along the running length of the tubular member.